Miracles Do Happen
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: Tails finds the missing ingredient that gives him another chance at love when he revives his beloved Cosmo from her dormant flower state. Hoever, Amy begins to get jealous and unbeknownst to Amy nor Cosmo, Tails had fallen in love with Amy over time.
1. Chapter neg 1: Cherub Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic stuff, nor do I own Pikmin or the Smashing Pumpkins.**

**I don't know how this will end up… either TailsXAmy, TailsXCosmo, or even an angle between the three (it'd only be a **_**tri**_**angle if Amy and Cosmo started going out XD), but I'm just doing this as I go!**

**The best part is: I have another chapter ready, so if you guys like/love this, you won't have to wait!!! :D isn't that great!?!?**

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! NOT FLAMES!!! I'm suffering from Lack-of-Reviews Symdrome!! T^T (except for my Tales of Mobius story; I got three reviews, yesterday!! I feel happy! TwT thank you all who reviewed)**

Miracles Do Happen

Chapter -1: Cherub Rock

A young two-tailed fox boy adjusted the screws on his tom drum and tapped it to check. He nodded to himself in approval of its tone. He set up a mic stand in front of the drum set. He was going to sing while he played. He was about to turn on the recording which had the guitar parts of the already recorded when he noticed the picture sitting on top of the stereo. It was a group picture of him and all of his friends. Sonic was a little to the right of the center of the photo, Knuckles was on the far right, Cream and Cheese were next to Knuckles, Chris was in the back center, Shadow stood next to Sonic. Tails was in the center of the photo, front row. What made his heart break were the two people who were positioned on either side of him.

On his right was a beautiful girl whose hair and clothes were completely made of leaves that shone in the light. Her name was Cosmo. A ruby broach hung from her neck and it had no imperfections; just like the girl wearing it. The two of them understood each other, they could talk to each other without holding back; she was the first person who had ever been like that to him. He loved her so much. But about 5 years ago, the galaxy was under a threat from someone named Metarex. Metarex was a plant being, just like Cosmo. This picture was taken before they launched into space to fight him. When they found that nothing they had could stop him, Cosmo used the power in her ruby broach to paralyze Metarex, enabling Super Shadow and Super Sonic to stop him, but at the cost of Cosmo's life. The only thing he had left to remember her was a seed that was retrieved in the aftermath of the battle. The boy had planted it in his room and there it stood next to the picture. A flower had sprouted and it grew just as beautiful as Cosmo was. He wiped a tear from his face.

On his left was Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who wore a red rose dress. She had been best friends with him ever since they met. He had started getting feelings for ever since Cosmo died, and no one but his parents knew, but the reasons why he didn't and couldn't ask her out were: 1) Amy was already in love with Sonic (who doesn't return feelings); and 2) They were a good 2 and a half years apart (him being the younger one).

The boy snapped out of it and pressed the "power" button on the stereo. He hurried back to the seat and prepared his drumsticks. He accidentally sat on one of his tails so he rushed to get his butt off of it but he got his butt off the seat itself and fell over. He scrambled for the seat and realized he had missed half of the intro to the song and tried to concentrate to remember the beat and maybe start from where he screwed up. At that he started by crashing the loudest cymbals.

His parents, Amadeus and Rosemary were calmly drinking some coffee when they heard the muffled drums from their son's room. The saucers of their cups started rattling. Still they remained calm. "What do you think he's playing?" said Amadeus. Rosemary stopped to listen. "Well, because of the pattern that I hear the kick drum playing… I think it's _Cherub Rock_." Amadeus listened to it and nodded in agreement as the doorbell rang. Amadeus put down his cup and went to answer the door.

_Freak out, and give in_

_Doesn't matter what you believe in_.

Amadeus opened the door to see Amy Rose standing in the doorway. "Morning, Mr. Prower," she said in her gleeful voice. "Good morning to you, Amy," said Amadeus replied. "Tails is in his room," he said. Amy looked shocked. "How did you—" she then realized. "I see where Tails gets his brains from!" she said walking into the house. Rosemary heard and said, "Hey! What about me?" They all laughed and Amy walked towards the boy's room. His parents watched her as she walked down the hallway.

_Stay cool_

_And be somebody's fool this year_

"I see why Tails likes her so much," said Rosemary. "Reminds me of our own relationship," said Amadeus as he put his arm around Rosemary.

Amy quietly opened the door to Tails's room. She put her head through the door and remained quiet so she could hear Tails sing without disturbing him. She loved his voice.

'_Cause they know_

_Who is righteous what is bold, so I'm told_

Amy quietly took a guitar from the corner of the room and plugged it in and started singing along with him.

_Who wants honey?_ _As long as there's some money_

_Who wants that honey?_

Tails turned to see Amy playing and singing along. He loved her voice. "Hey, Amy. You know, you could have knocked," he said, still playing the drums perfectly, despite the fact that he was talking to Amy. "I didn't want to disturb you," said Amy with a smile. "You have such a nice voice!" Tails blushed and continued.

_Hipsters unite_

_Come along for the big fight tonight_

_Beware_

_All those angels with their wings glued on_

'_Cause deep down, they're frightened and they're scared, as we stare_

Tails and Amy were having fun as they played, even when they messed up. Usually when they mess up, Amy would throw one of her tantrums, but she didn't care this time because she was having fun with Tails.

_Tell me all of your secrets_

_Cannot help but believe in this_

Amy suddenly thought about Tails and how he had always been there for her, especially when Sonic turned her down on a date many times before. Amy could always count on Tails to be there to listen to her.

_Tell me all of your secrets_

_I know, I know, I know_

_I should've listened when I was told_

She suddenly felt bad. Tails was always there to listen to her, no matter what it was about or how long it took, but when Cosmo died, Tails needed a shoulder to cry on, and when he asked Amy for that shoulder, she said no, making up the stupid excuse that she was busy. At the time, she felt that she didn't feel like listening to Tails complain of Cosmo's loss. She felt horrible and wanted to do something for Tails to make it up to him. It was the least she could do. But suddenly it rang in her head… _Cosmo_… She looked at the flower on the stereo. It grew from the seed that they had found, the last remnant of Tails's true love. 'If only I could bring her back,' she thought.

Tails noticed Amy was staring at Cosmo's flower. Tails stopped playing but the pre-recorded song went on. Tails looked down and frowned. Memories of Cosmo ran through his head. Amy looked over and saw Tails crying. 'Dammit,' she thought. 'He must've seen me look at the flower…' Tails's expression suddenly changed from depressed to one that was one he had when he got an idea. He turned off the stereo and took the flower and left the room. Amy stood there in a daze. Tails rushed back to the room to get Amy. "Come with me," he said, "I have an idea!"

**Okay, I've never done a TailsXCosmo thingy before… so I feel I've either overdone his sadness for **_**both**_** Amy and Cosmo, or under-did it. Help me out here guys!! I needs experience =3**

**Acknowledgements: People who reviewed my "Tales of Mobius" story the other day. It drove me to finally post this story, which had 3 chapters ready for about half a year!! ******

**Oh, also, there's another story I put up, called "Colonel Jade the Echidna", as a Crossover of Sonic and a game called Tales of the Abyss. Read and review that too, please!**


	2. Chapter 0: The Idea

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this thing is owned by me except the concept.**

**Still no idea where this will go as far as pairings go, but here's the next chapter anyways.**

**And for everyone's info, I didn't watch the Japanese version of Sonic X, but I **_**do**_** know what happened, with Tails being the one who shot the cannon, blah, blah, but it's been about 5 years, I think he would have gotten over it, especially if he went out of his way to develop a crush on Amy**

**Well, you know the drill; R&R**

Chapter 0: The Idea

Tails was scrambling in his workshop for a certain machine, while my stood there confused. She could hear the stereo continuing upstairs. Apparently Tails was in a big hurry if he forgot to turn off everything in his room. _Cherub Rock_ had ended and Boston's _More than a Feeling_ was now playing. "What are you looking for?" Amy asked. "Something I made 5 years ago that didn't work," said Tails. Amy knew what he was talking about, but fearing that it would make him cry again, she pretended not to know and went to help him look for whatever it was.

They searched in silence with only the occasional "Is this it," from Amy. Tails would respond with a shake of his head. Tails eventually motioned Amy to help him shove some clutter out of the way, and once they did, there was a machine that was about a few inches shorter than Tails. Amy scratched her head and said, "So… I have a question…" Tails assumed what she was going to ask and answered, "This is the machine I created that I thought could revive Cosmo." Amy looked back at the flower that Tails put on the desk before starting to search. "And I think I know what went wrong last time—" "I wasn't going to ask that," Amy interrupted. Tails looked at her. "What were you going to ask?" "Well, if we assume that Cosmo will be your age when we revive her, how will she get out of the machine? I mean, even you can't fit in there anymore." Tails shot Amy an annoyed look. He saw a couple reasons why Sonic didn't like her much. But she had a point.

"Well," he said, "We'll be there to help her out I guess. But how do you know we _will_ revive Cosmo? What makes you so sure?" Without looking at Tails, Amy said, "Because you're smart, and I believe in you…" Tails paused a moment. "Amy," he said finally. "Yeah Tails?" Amy said turning to him. The two of them exchanged smiles. Then Tails said, "Amy… get a sack of sugar, please." Amy stood there surprised at what his reaction was as Tails turned around to get the machine working again. It wasn't exactly what Amy expected, but whatever. She left the workshop to get the sugar. "Amy, wait," said Tails, stopping Amy in her tracks. "Thanks," he said. "Don't worry about it," she said, "I'll get sugar for you anytime!" They both laughed. "You know what I mean!" said Tails. Amy left and within 5 minutes, Amy returned with the sugar and the machine was up and running again.

Later, Tails put a daisy he had picked from Amy's garden into the machine. Tails opened a hatch in the machine and put some sugar into the fuel compartment. "Ok, stand back!" he said backing from the machine. The machine shook and steam came out. The smell of caramel filled the air. The doors slowly opened, and a squeak could be heard. Tails grabbed a crowbar in case it was hostile, and Amy hid behind Tails. The smoke cleared and revealed a small red being, with eyes like a fish and a long nose, and no mouth. It had a stem protruding from the top of its head and at the top was a flower identical to the daisy. Both Amy and Tails smiled. "Oh my goodness!' Amy yelled. "It's one of those… uh…" "Pikmin," said Tails as he turned to record observations. "Yeah! Like from that game!" Amy said as she rushed up to it. She knelt over and hugged and coo-ed it.

_Red; head-body length, one foot, about Amy Rose's knee height,_ Tails wrote. He looked over at her; she was wearing her usual red dress. He turned back and wrote, _Lucky guy._ He chuckled and erased that last comment.

"Wait a minute," Amy said. "How did you know that sugar was the missing ingredient?" She felt stupid for saying it like that; sure she loved to cook, but it's not like you "cook" life. Tails chuckled. "Well, you see, Amy," he started, "A couple weeks ago, we were playing Rock Band…" Amy laughed hard. "I'm serious, dude," she said after recovering. Tails's face was annoyed. "Oh… continue…" she said. "…Okay, and then we randomly had that conversation about how the notes on screen broke?" Amy laughed again. When she was finished, she said, "Yeah, we argued about what it could be made out of, and you eventually won with sugar, because it didn't take much to—" Amy had to pause to laugh again. Tails couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well. "Yeah, well, it's stupid, but that memory suddenly had me think of… you know… Anyway, if we can run more tests, then I think we'll be able to—"

"Wait, why run more tests?" asked Amy. "We could just try it on your plant right now! I'll go get it!" She began to leave but Tails stopped her. "No, Amy…" Amy stopped and looked back, confused. Didn't he love her? He did. She could see it in his eyes, so then why…?

"Science," stated Tails, "Is basically trial and error. I can't risk something that might be a one-time chance, especially if there's a possibility of—" Tails didn't even finish his sentence. "Don't worry," said Amy, "I understand… I'll go get my best flowers for you!" Amy then left the room. Tails stared at his miracle machine. He was then in quite a dilemma. 'Oh… I _want_ to tell Amy… and there couldn't be a better time than now, but…

'I love Cosmo too…'

**Yeah… stupid "secret ingredient" for life, eh? Well, just live with it. I personally liked the quick bonding between Tails and Amy when she got the sugar, but anyway, review!**

**Acknowledgements: none, really… oh, Boston for having such an awesome song to reference!**

**I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out where exactly the next chappie should start; either a montage of the other tests, or skip straight to Cosmo's flower… help me please?**


End file.
